nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev and his Royal Advisor, Lars Washington. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From July 6 until July 22, 2008 ** The first week(s) of August ** From October 26 until October 29, 2008 * Former discussions and messages can be found in His Majesty's personal archives. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Vinceria I would like to hear your opinion, as king, too. Hugokoe 13:36, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure, no problem, but on what exactly, Mr Hugokoe? 13:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Vinceria. Hugokoe 13:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::It sure looks nice. 13:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::thank you :D Hugokoe 13:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know whether it was the answer he wanted, but I do there a shovel upon (sjöpke d'r baovenop?) am curious about your opinion of this :) --OWTB 13:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Jamal Andru Saborca Hustróva and Jamal Hustróva sr. (Jamal Hustróva of Smoleniče) Those pages are not finished now. I need still to describing more about life. Because Jamal Hustróva sr. (Jamal Hustróva of Smoleniče) was man who made his suns come to Lovia and then it is important to have article. Next time I will put in my namespace before it is done. Jamal Hustróva 08:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine. Though they were not requested for deletion because they weren't good, but because they have nothing to do with Lovia in a direct way. They didn't live in Lovia and they didn't come to Lovia. Maybe you can put a short biography of the ancestors on the page of Jamal Hustróva, sr., the eldest of the family in Lovia. 08:32, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::They have lived in Lovia but I did not put that own page already :) They only returnt to Slovakia to die with their families. Jamal Hustróva 08:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Koffie Smakelijke koffie, trouwes wen archiveer je dezer pazjena 's? (vorge keer moest ik 't ook tig keer vrage, dus ik vang meral vreug aan ;P) --OWTB 14:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Dankje, doe ik wel eens. But, please: in English. 15:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Srry, or in danish: det gør mig ondt --OWTB 15:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::Zoeper :) 15:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::By the wa: I normally archive this page when there are at least 40 titles, and there are not even 20 now. (I have NOT said that you should make 21 titles to make me archive this page! ) 16:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm very sorry to maked this mistake. Jamal Hustróva 08:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's no problem We are all here to learn and to amuse ourselves. 08:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I did not read this before I added the section under. I hope thou wilt not send me to prison because I maked 20 heading? Jamal Hustróva 08:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Of course not I might be a difficult person, but I'm not crazy yet 08:37, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ow, I thank thee for that. Because thou sayest above if I maked 20 heading thou hast not said. I am now following English lesson. What findest thou? Jamal Hustróva 08:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That thing of the 20 titles was adressed to Oos Wes Ilava, and was meant in a funny way. I think your English has improved a great deal. Keep on going, and one day, people will notice no difference between your English and Shakespeare No seriously: I think you're doing well! 08:50, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Meanest thou I should become a writer? I thank thee very much for saying that. Thou art very friendly. --Jamal Hustróva 08:53, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're welcome. Keep on learning, writing and reading; what is more pleasant than knowing all the little secrets of a language? 08:57, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Knowing how to use them? Jamal Hustróva 09:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, more or less 09:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Daar had 'ie je! :D --OWTB 14:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Haha+13 Millstreet Canst thou please fix the hexacode? Jamal Hustróva 08:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I will certainly do that. 08:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::I like thee. Thou art a good king for Lovia! Jamal Hustróva 08:36, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, I really appreciate this. 08:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha+12 --OWTB 14:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Images Dear king, Eula and goodwhenyoureadthis! I hope You won't find it a big deal if the Mäöreser Museum of Modern Art some pictures of You uses for its exhibitionalis. We would be very happy if You give us green light. At most, Your images will only be forseen of a discribtion, so no bars, no glasses and no mustaches. Let please hear from You utmost soon, Grz, --OWTB 19:19, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Which onces? 06:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no! I'm afraid that I've become a trend setter! Hoogvleet 06:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::HRH, take a guess :P --OWTB 06:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I prefer that you don't use them, to protect my privacy. 06:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik doe wel een balkje voor je ogen ;D --OWTB 06:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Als je me vraagt of ik er akkoord mee ga, zou ik het ook wel op prijs stellen moest je respect hebben voor mijn mening. 06:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Jammer. Had er net zoveel werk aan besteed :P Dan maar op een andere manier --OWTB 07:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) È, je hebt t'r ook een plaatje van jou als koning opstaan! :D --OWTB 07:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Permission? I would like to go on with that thing I talked to you about in the library. (The one I need a calm environment for). I will make it less sharp and less eyecatching. Do you think I could go on then? 13:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC)